


Patterns

by vassalady



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Mary knows what to expect shortly before she's expecting.





	Patterns

Mary was not a superstitious woman. Even her belief in God was not as strong as it should have been. However, she was observant. And there was one pattern of which she was particularly aware.

It would have been like any other evening, except that Joseph came home with that look on his face. It was a particular expression that Mary had come to recognize. Not quite pleased, but not quite upset. Distant, perhaps, was the best term. That look twisted the knife in her gut.

She knew that it wouldn’t do any good to look. She knew what she would find. Small tokens. Suggestive messages. A seemingly innocent photograph.

When she pressed Joseph, he always broke. 

“I’m sorry, Mary,” he said, on his knees in front of her as she sat stiffly on the bed. Her hands were balled into fists, frozen in her lap. She would not meet his gaze. Joseph placed his hands, large, warm, and faintly calloused from his days working with his yacht, over hers.

She hated that she still wanted those hands.

“Robert’s my friend,” she managed to say at last. “My friend, Joseph!” Her voice raised and cracked, betraying the tears she held back.

“It wasn’t anything,” Joseph said. “I promise you, Mary. I love you. You know that, right?”

This was how it always went.

Eventually, after the screaming and the crying, Joseph held her and murmured sweet platitudes into her hair. She breathed in his scent and hated how it made her feel. 

She hated that she laid back on the bed and let his hands pull at her shirt. She hated how she pulled him to her. She hated how they made love, just as much as she loved it, and wished that they could return to the days when this wasn’t routine.

Afterwards, as she lay in bed, Joseph asleep beside her, she placed a hand on her belly. 

She wasn’t superstitious, but she knew how this went. If she wasn’t pregnant from this, she would be from tomorrow maybe, or the day after. Her cycle was too irregular to keep track of, but somehow, every time she found Joseph out, another baby was on the way.

This would be no different. The twins would no longer be the babies. They would hate that.

Beside her, Joseph rolled over, an arm falling across her. It trapped her arm there, on her stomach.

When Mary did fall asleep, she only dreamt of the baby that was to come.


End file.
